3:15
by BrightNewDay
Summary: Every day at 3:15 James Potter asks Lily Evens to go out with him, and every day Lily says no. James is running out of plans when Sirius gives him one... Stop asking. When James follows his friends advice will Lilly be relieved or will she go nuts? LJ Duh
1. Anger and Ideas

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Harry Potter and all the characters, that's exactly why I post on the internet. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters in it.

**A/N: Please be patient, this is my third ever fic and my first Harry Potter fic.**

**This first chapter is short but I Promis the next ones will be longer. So if you like it PLEASE comment, and the next ones will be longer.**

Lilly looked up at the clock from her position in front of the fire in the Heads common room. '_Crap!' _It was 3:15, the time every day that James Potter professed his 'undying love' for her and begged her to date him. Lily just didn't get it. James had been after her since third year, today was the first Saturday in their seventh year and somehow he still hadn't given up. Lily wished that he would just give up, but that didn't look like it would happen any time soon.

Lily could smell the powerful aroma of dirt and broom polish wafting across the room. She wrinkled her nose and looked up from her book and met James' hazel eyes. _'His eyes are so deep'_ Lily thought looking into them _'Those eyes are so- No! Potter's eyes are nothing but nauseating.' _Lily realized that neither of them had spoken yet, they were just sitting there in an awkward silence.

"Can I help you Potter?" She asked not breaking eye contact.

"Why yes, Lils, you can." said James giving her his signature smile, hoping that she might say something other than no. "I was wondering if you might like to-"

"No," Lily cut in before James could even finish speaking. "for the millionth time, no."

James looked slightly put out and then he slumped off to find his friends. Lily slammed her book shut (she was no longer in the mood to read) and stormed up the stairs to her room. As she had been made Head Girl at Hogwarts Lily had her own room and a common room which she had to share with the Head Boy… Potter. How was it that a visit from him could always wreck a perfect day? Lily sat on her bed for a few minutes and then decided to go find Alice,(**A/N: Yes I am referring to Neville's mother because I usually don't like the OCs people use for Lily's friends.)** who had said something about going to the library.

When Lily reached the library she saw Alice reading at a small table. Lily walked over and sat down next to her. Alice glanced at her watch when she noticed Lily.

"Its 3:30, so I am guessing you coming here has something to do with a certain boy." She said looking at Lily questioningly.

Lily nodded before going in to a tirade about James and how arrogant and annoying he was. Every few minutes Lily would get so loud as to attract madam Pince's attention before slipping back down to a whisper.

It was some time before Alice could calm Lily down.

"Come on, Lils" She said, standing up. "Let's get you back to your room."

Alice looked down at her watch again, 4:10. She was not the least bit surprised by the fact that Lily had been obsessing over James and how much she loathed him for 40 minutes.

---

James sulked off towards the Gryffindor common room. He had loved Lily for years and yet she still seemed to hate him so much.

"Toaster." James said to the fat lady, who had chosen every password this year to have something to do with muggle technology.

The portrait swung forward and He climbed through the hole into the common room. James spotted his friends across the room; he walked, slumping down next to Sirius with a sour expression painted on his face.

"She said no again." Sirius said… It wasn't a question. It had stopped being a question about 2 and a half years ago.

"What do you think?" asked James sarcastically, lifting a hand up to hit Sirius.

"No!" said Sirius in mock surprise, dodging James' arm. "She said no?"

James glared at his best friend and than let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just don't know what to do, I have asked her in every way possible, but she still says no, every time."

Remus looked up from the essay he was writing.

"Well, maybe it has just become a routine for her." He said, not realizing that he could be giving them ideas.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled "You're a genius!" Remus mumbled something that sounded like 'mm…" not really paying attention.

"What we need," said Sirius "Is a plan, and I think I might just have one."

**Good? Bad? PLEASE Review to let me know. Sorry again for it being so short, I just wanted to get the first chapter out. I PROMIS the next chapter will be longer. Also I love hearing ideas for things that can happen, so if you think you'd like to see your idea(with credit of coarse) in my fic, just let me know.**

**OK… I am going to stop writing this A/N now.**


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: just in case there is someone out there who doesn't already know… J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter, not me. And if I was lucky enough to own Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting online.

**A/N: Ok, so I decided that since the last chapter was so short I would put this one out sooner, my plan is to post one chapter a week. But, as reviews are like fuel, I might put out an extra chapter every time I hit a big number of reviews. (10, 20, 30.) oh and slight warning: there will be extremely mild cussing in this chapter (I just think that as immature an adult as Sirius was a teenaged him would be a little colorful) but nothing to bad.**

_**Ok, so in every chapter I am going to put a spot for my reviewers, I will list there names and a short response:**_

_**Niuxen**__**- Thanks, I will try to update a lot.**_

On with the show!

Chapter 2 'The Plan'-

James looked over at Sirius, wondering what he could possibly have come up with that James hadn't tried. Although, knowing Sirius, it was probably something horribly complex.

"What's your plan Sirius?" asked James curiously.

"Well you see," he said leaning in, "As our pall Moony said, saying no has become a routine for little miss Evans, you ask, she says no usually humiliating you, you ask again the next day. What you have to do is mess up her routine." Sirius grinned.

"You mean stop asking her out?" James said loudly, looking shocked.

"No, no, no." Sirius explained "You just, 'forget' to ask her out or miss one day of asking, just enough to make her think your loosing interest."

"Okay, but we have to be careful, or she'll think I am up to something, she know I wouldn't just give up." James said almost whispering. "How do you suggest I Go about this for the first day?"

Sirius thought for a moment and then nodded his head, muttering something to himself.

"Spit it out!" James said "What did you come up with?"

Sirius looked up "I've got it, mate." He said looking pleased with himself. "You will flirt with another girl in front of Lily, causing you to loose track of time so that it will look like asking her our just, slipped your mind."

This time Sirius didn't dodge James' hand fast enough. he rubbed the side of his face where James had hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked looking annoyed.

"I don't want to flirt with some random girl," James said messing up his hair with one hand. "Especially in front of Lily."

"Well then it won't be some random girl." Said Remus who had apparently decided now was the time to join in. "It'll be Sirius dressed up like one."

James and Remus laughed and Sirius crossed his arms shouting something that made almost every person in the room turn their head. Remus, who was a prefect, scolded Sirius between laughs about using 'that language' in front of younger students. At that moment Peter walked through the portrait hole. He came over to join them sitting down next to James.

"What are those two laughing at?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

James opened his mouth to say something before Sirius Swung his hand to hit James… He missed, hitting Peter hard in the head.

"oops." Said Sirius looking at the now unconscious Peter (**A/N: Yes he was planning on hitting James that hard, it's just the kind of friends they are**) "Do you think maybe we ought to take him up to the hospital wing?"

James and Remus, who had finally stopped laughing, nodded. Each of them grabbed a limb and helped carry Peter upstairs. They dropped him off I the hospital wing, receiving a stern look from madam Pomfrey (Peter had been in the hospital wing four times already, and it was only the first week of term.)

Remus glanced at his watch. "We better get down to dinner." He said walking towards the great hall.

While they were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, the marauders thought more about there plan. Sirius had finally agreed to dress up like a girl and they were sitting in a rather awkward silence when Sirius piped up.

"You know what I hate?" he said looking at the other two, who seemed pretty confused, they shook their heads. "Hair products! Not them in general but how hard it is to find good ones. I obviously don't have trouble with that" He continued, flipping his hair in a rather girlish fashion.

James and Remus thought he might be done with this odd rant… they were wrong. "Snivellus on the other hand could obviously use some tips, not that I am going to give them to him." James stared in astonishment as his friend moved in on the pros and cons of gel and mouse; he was going to be a pretty convincing girl.

Sirius finished with a flourish "What the hell" asked James "was that all about?"

Sirius glanced up from his food, "It was really quiet."

"You can't be serious." Said Remus, who was still staring at him.

"Who else do you expect me to be?" Sirius asked with a grin.

James stood up, announced he was finished eating and walked out of the great hall. At that moment Alice made her way in, smiling at James as she passed him.

"Excuse me, Alice?" Remus said politely. "Could we have a word?"

Alice nodded and took the seat James had vacated. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sirius looked across the table at her, and then at his werewolf friend questioningly.

"Well," said Remus, still trying to be as polite as possible, "You know how James has been after Lily for some time now?"

Alice nodded "And it would be nice if she would just say yes already" She said "But I am afraid there is nothing I can do make that happen."

"Ah, but there is" Sirius added, catching on. "You see, we have a plan."

"Yes we do" said Remus "And we need your help."

Alice nodded as if to say 'What might that help be?'

"We will explain the details of the plan later, but for now all you need to know," Remus continued. "Is that we need you to help us make Sirius look like a girl, and not just any girl, a reasonably good looking one."

Alice let out a little laugh, agreed to help them and then went off to join her boyfriend, Frank , at the other end of the table.

"Alright," Said Sirius. "Now I will be able to look like a girl. So I guess our plan will go into action soon."

Moony nodded "Tomorrow" he said with a smile.

They finished up the last of their dinner and headed upstairs. When they reached the Gryffindor common room they walked into what felt like a lonely dormitory, with James staying in the heads dorm and Peter in the hospital wing.

**A/N: Ok, still not as long as I was going to make it but if I keep going I will have to Write the first day of the plan, and that's not supposed to happen until next chapter. Did you like it? Think it was stupid? Wish it was longer? Review and let me know!**


	3. Sirius? Skirt! What?

Disclaimer: For anyone who doesn't know **and** decided to skip the first two chapters, I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I have been really busy, what with Christmas and all. So here is my Christmas present to you.**

**On with the show!**

The next day, after lunch, James, Remus and Alice all dragged a rather disgruntled Sirius up the stairs into the 7th year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. As soon as they had arrived in the room (and locked the door after Sirius's failed escape attempt) Alice opened a rather large bag up on top of one of the beds. Inside was an assortment of makeup, clothing, beauty tools and even a spell book or two on appearance charms. Sirius eyed the bag cautiously.

"Alright" said Alice opening one of the books, "first thing's first, you have to look at least a bit like a girl before we can work on make up."

Sirius's eyes opened wide. "w-what do you mean?"

Alice pointed her want at him and muttered something. Sirius ran to the bathroom and watched in the mirror as his nose shrunk and he became at least six inches shorter.

"Alright," said Alice, looking rather proud of herself. "Eyebrows."

When Sirius looked at her questioningly she held up a pair of tweezers and grinned.

"Oh…No, no, no!" yelled Sirius as the rest of the Marauders laughed, Peter (who had followed them in) had fallen off of his bed and was rolling on the floor. "I can't just wash that off!"

If Alice had heard him she didn't show it.

A few minutes later Sirius stood in the middle of the room, eyebrows plucked makeup on and scowling.

"Alright," said Alice cheerfully "Last thing, cloths." She dove back into her bag and came back holding a plaid skirt and a light blue shirt, she also handed over a razor and a bra. Sirius looked mad enough to kill.

"I am NOT going to wear that" he said pointing at the bra. "And what's the razor for?"

Remus cocked one eyebrow and said between laughs "You expect Lily to believe that James would go out with a furry legged flat chested girl in men's clothing?"

Sirius sighed, grabbed the things Alice was trying to hand him. When he returned from the bathroom, everyone gasped.

James broke out laughing again and said "Wow, Padfoot, you actually look like a girl."

Remus nodded before adding "and not just any girl, a reasonably good looking one."

"Not to be rude," Sirius said in a rather good imitation of the female voice. "But stuff it!" he looked confused for a second "and what do you mean 'reasonably?'"

Alice smiled "My work here is done." She said before piling the makeup back into the bag and throwing a pair of high heels at Sirius. He caught them and held them up to his face, looking curiously at them. They were black, leather and had extremely high heels, at least four inches. He sat down and put them on, it took him quite some time to get them buckled.

"Alright," he said flipping his freshly curled hair. "Let's go."

Sirius clambered to his feet, took one step and promptly fell back down. James and Peter laughed and even Remus looked as though he was about to crack. Sirius shot angry looks at them before standing back up. They all began to walk towards the door, Sirius had one hand extended towards the doorknob when he stopped, backed up and looked expectantly at James.

"Oh come off it," said James, looking down at his watch "I don't have time to open doors for you."

Sirius made a tutting noise "Oh, don't be silly, James, there's always time for edict."

James sighed and opened the door. Sirius almost fell over four times on there way down the stairs.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room, she had decided she would rather be there than by herself in the heads room. Not to mention the fact that it was 3:14 and normally she would be in the heads room so that might throw off a cretin arrogant prat. Lily looked up at the clock, 3:15, she glanced around cautiously. The clock hit 3:16, now she was really worried.

'_What if something happened to him?'_ the little voice in her head said sounding anxious.

'_**Why do you care?' **_said another voice, in a mocking tone. _**'You don't like him do you?'**_

'_No, of coarse not, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't care if he was hurt. He bugs me, I would even go so far as to say that I hate him, but it's not like I _want_ him dead.'_

The other voice said nothing.

'_I DON'T like James Potter!' _she said inside her head.

'_**I didn't say anything'**_it said still mocking.

Lily turned around in her chair, as if to say that she no longer wished to talk to, well… herself. That's when she saw him, Potter, leaned up against the wall, talking to some girl. Lily felt a wave of anger that she couldn't explain. She huffed. It must have been louder than she thought because at that moment both James and the 'skank,' as Lily had decided to call her, looked up at her. When Lily looked into the girl's face she was very confused. She was sure she had never met the girl, and yet he face was so familiar. James looked up at the clock; it was now 3:20. He walked over to Lily.

"My flower." He said as she stood up, resting one hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow. "Would you PLEASE go out with me?"

Lily picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the table and poured it over his head as she said. "No Potter! Not now, not ever." She stormed out of the room angrily, not quite sure if she was angry about being asked out, again, or something else. Though she was not sure what that something else could be.

"Damn!" said James, still inside the common room.

Sirius walked over to him. "Give it time" he said. "At least she was annoyed that you were talking to another 'girl.'"

**A/N: Thank you for reading. In case you didn't know the part where in kept switching from **_italics_** to **_**bold italics**_** was Lily having a fight with herself inside her own head. Please review!**


	4. What? You Mean its Working!

Disclaimer: Me: not owning Harry Potter. JK Rowling: Owning Harry Potter!

**A/N: SORRY! I feel so bad about how long I made you wait for this. I was busy, but I could've found time. I had writers block, but I could've worked through it. Because of those things, I must say that I require a wheelbarrow, with which to carry my shame.**

Lily sat, annoyed, in her favorite corner of the Gryffindor common room. In theory she was talking to Alice, in reality she was staring, no, glairing at a certain group of boys. Alice had long since stopped trying to get Lily to pay attention. It had now been three days since Lily had seen James flirting with another girl and Alice was sick and tired of hearing about it.

"-He's just so enraging" Lily was saying. "He says he '_Loves'_ me but he's always flirting with other girls right in front of me"

Alice was beginning to regret helping the Marauders. She wanted James and Lily together as much as the next person (as long as the 'next person' wasn't a member of the JPFC, or James Potter Fan Club.) But if helping them meant endless hours of listening to Lily go on about 'that Pig Headed, Egotistical Jackass' as Lily called him (and that was one of her nicer names for him,) than Alice wasn't sure helping them had been in her best interest. It wasn't in Lily's best interest either; if she didn't shut up about James soon Alice just might hex her.

"Honey" Alice said, trying to be calm. "The way you're talking anyone might think you _like_ Potter."

For a moment Lily's anger was directed at Alice, who got up to go find Frank. Lily sat in silence for a moment, she didn't really like being alone. She was happy for Alice, really she was, but sometimes it annoyed her how often she got ditched for Frank.

'_**You're jealous of Alice, you wish you had a boyfriend, you wish you had Potter!'**_

Oh great the voice was back, time for another argument with herself.

'_I do NOT want Potter.' _ She screamed inside her head _'And so what if I want a boyfriend, it doesn't matter.'_

Ha! She had won that one. By admitting the other voice was half right she had made sure it would go away, right? Wrong.

'_**Ignoring your little lie about Potter, why doesn't it matter?'**_

'_Because, the last time I want out with a guy Potter punched him in the face!' _She yelled, annoyed that she was having, yet another, conversation with herself.

The other voice just chuckled and mumbled something about how she could believe whatever she wanted. She gave a silent scream.

XOXOXO

James watched from across the room as Lily's face became more and more angry. He was just beginning to fathom why she was mad when something hit him in the face, hard. He spun around, annoyed. Sirius, who turned out to be the one who had hit James said.

"Prongs, mate! The whole point of pretending to lose interest in Lily is to make her think you don't like her anymore. Do you actually think that's what she'll think when she catches you staring at her with your mouth open?"

James nodded, rubbing his head, and gave a huge sigh. Remus, sensing that James might have a problem with not looking at Lily, suggested that the go discus the 'plan' in the library. The other boys agreed (Sirius rather grudgingly) and made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. As the passed Lily she looked up, rather surprised, for some reason, as she looked at Sirius, Lily couldn't help but remember the girl James had been flirting. She pushed this thought to the back of her head, still wondering why he would bring up that particular thought.

XOXOXO

"She would notice if I just stopped asking her out all at once." James said quietly in response to Peter's suggestion.

"Alright," said Sirius, "try just easing into it." All four boys nodded.

Remus laughed loudly, earning an angry glare from madam Pince. The others looked at him questioningly, unsure about this sudden outburst. Remus Looked up and explained.

"I was just thinking," he said with a slight smirk. "That James ought to make a habit of flirting with that 'random girl,' Otherwise Lily might think it was an accident or a one-time thing."

Sirius looked mad enough to kill. "No!" he shouted, not caring that Madam Pince was walking over to their table, "No! Not again!"

Remus just smiled, (well, more of a smirk, really,) although he was a Marauder no one expected him to do something as dangerous as force Sirius to act like a girl again.

After a while they convinced Sirius to 'help' with the 'plan' (if by convinced you mean blackmailed.) Unfortunately they were forced to do all the 'convincing' in a corridor because madam Pince had kicked them out of the library.

All the plotting was done, now they just had to hope this would work; but even if it did, it would probably take some time before they would know.

XOXOXO

It had now been a week since the Marauders' little plotting session in the library and the plan was going well. Every day James would wait later and later to ask Lily to go out with him and today was the first day that he wouldn't be asking her at all. Even the other Marauders didn't know how much that prospect hurt him (really, it was starting to cause him physical pain.) He had flirted with that 'girl' a few more times but that was not going to happen again (Sirius had thrown a full on tantrum the last time.) Although she was not showing it, all of this was beginning to bother Miss Evans.

Speaking of Miss Evans, that particular redhead was sitting by the lake, thinking it all over. She had come out here because it was getting cold and no one was likely to want to sit outside, by a nearly frozen lake.

Apart from how maddening Potter had been for the past week or so, that little voice pestered her wherever she went. In fact Lily was just in the middle of a fight with it.

'_**Come on, you say you don't love him but you think about him ALL the time. If you would just admit that you LOVE him I would go away!'**_

Lily thought about saying that she hated Potter, that she would never go out with him, but what was the point in lying? And she was most definitely sick of listening to that little voice.

'_Fine!' _she screamed inside her own head, _'Fine! I like Potter! I LOVE JAMES POTTER!'_

Lily waited for the annoying comment, for the voice to mock her. Nothing happened; no voice, no comment.

Looking up, she saw the person she least wanted to see at this moment… The one and only… James Potter.

**A/N: Okay, this is either the 3****rd**** or 2****nd**** to last chapter. Again with the sorry, again with the wheelbarrow of shame. **_**(Help, I have loads of ideas for fics, please help me choose: 1. A fic about how the marauders learned about Remus being a werewolf. **_

_**2. About Sirius and what it was like returning to the noble house of Black each summer (all the way through running away to the Potter's) 3. A series of oneshots about the marauders (and Lily) please, Please, PLEASE, PlEaSe! Review and tell me which fic to write.)**_


	5. Authors Note

Hi guys

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooo long! I ran out of steam. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning the story it's not even on hold. I just have writers block. I would love if anyone had any good ideas about how it should end. Please let me know!**


	6. I love you DAMN IT

A/N: So here it is, after months and months

**A/N: So here it is, after months and months. Sorry it's short, but that's all that's left.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it (I'm getting tired of being reminded of that.)**

When Lily noticed James walking along the edge of the lake two things happened; the first was a little jump in her heart, the second was a feeling of immense rage. Lily grabbed on the second feeling.

"Figures." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I said figures. As in, it just figures that the moment I find a bit of peace _you_ show up. Is it even possible for you to leave me alone for even two minutes?" her voice was getting louder and she was now on her feet.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were out here." He said, not sure when this had turned into a fight. "I just needed time to think."

"Yeah, sure." She said angrily. "What could you possibly have to think about that would take more than forty-five seconds?"

"The plan, it's just too hard!" he yelled in frustration. _'Oh shit!'_ the thought _'I can't believe I said that.'_

"What plan?" she asked, confused.

He decided to just come clean.

"The plan to get you to go out with me," He said, no longer yelling. "The one where I pretend to lose interest in you."

If he thought that would calm her down he was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter? Were you dropped on your head?" she screeched.

"What the hell is wrong with you Evans?" he replied mimicking her tone. "Why are you so bent out of shape? Lets face it, this is not the worst thing I've ever done."

"Why am I so bent out of shape?" she yelled, but then didn't continue.

"Um, yeah, that's what I asked. Why are you screaming at me?"

"Because I love you damn it!"

He just stared at her, shocked, before their lips crashed together. After what seemed like eternity they pulled apart. James smirked at her. She cocked one eyebrow before pushing him in the water.

Fin.

**A/N2: Please review. That's the end.**


End file.
